The Master
The Master was a robot built by Mark Setrakian that competed in the Heavyweight category at the American Robots Wars in 1994, 1995 and 1996 and later competed in the Middleweight category on BattleBots. It was an axle bot with a circular saw and a lifting wedge but it could also be fitted with a whipping paddle. It won the Best Design Award in 1994 and 1995. It was declared joint Heavyweight Champion with Blendo in 1995 after the latter was declared too dangerous to compete in the Final. Setrakian also entered a Featherweight named Gigan in Robot Wars 1996 which was rebuilt into a Heavyweight named Gigan 2 which was then rebuilt and renamed Ronin and competed on BattleBots ''first as a Heavyweight then as a Super Heavyweight and two walkers, one named 'Snake' which competed in Robot Wars 1997 and BattleBots and the other named 'Mechadon' which competed solely on ''BattleBots. Robot History US Robot Wars 1994 The Master fought and defeated TMZ in its first battle, it lost its next battle against The Beetle. Due to being the only robot to win a match besides The Beetle and Ramfire, The Master effectively came 3rd overall. US Robot Wars 1995 US Robot Wars 1996 The Master received a bye in Round 1 and took on fellow Round 1 bypass Tazz in Round 2 but it lost. Season 2.0 The Master was scheduled to fight The Emasculator first, but The Emasculator had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. The Master won by default and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Subject to Change Without Reason. The Master hits S.T.C.W.R.'s front wedge immediately and knocks off one of it's own caster wheels. A couple more hits from The Master and gas-powered saw stopped moving. S.T.C.W.R. continues charging at The Master and The Master started using it's inactive saw as a hammer. The Master started hitting S.T.C.W.R. and both robots were driving close to the killsaws, with The Master driving over S.T.C.W.R. immediately. The Master kept hitting S.T.C.W.R. with it's inactive saw and S.T.C.W.R. drove itself on the killsaws in effort to avoid The Master. The time ran out and The Master won on a 36-9 judge's decision. This win put The Master to the quarterfinals, where it faced Blade Runner. Before the match began, Mark replaced The Master's gas-powered saw with a spiked hammer. Both robots went straight at each other and Blade Runner started spinning. Blade Runner slams into The Master multiple times against the wall. Blade Runner then manages to hit one of The Master's wheels. Blade Runner reverses into the killsaws twice and later slams The Master against the arena wall. Blade Runner starts slowing down, apparently running out of battery power, and The Master continues attacking Blade Runner with it's hammer. Blade Runner comes close to the killsaws and gets hit by The Master's hammer before the time ran out. The Master won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced El Diablo. However, The Master burned out a motor during driving practice and was unable to get running for this match. The Master was forced to forfeit and El Diablo won by default. This meant that The Master was eliminated from the tournament. The Master couldn't participate the middleweight royal rumble most likely due to it's motor failure after fighting Blade Runner. Season 5.0 Due to it's seeding, The Master was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Jack Rabbit. The Master won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Ankle Biter. In this fight, both robots hit each other a few times before Ankle Biter managed to send The Master's saw flying off. Ankle Biter dominated from then on, hitting The Master before getting underneath The Master and slamming it into the spikestrip where The Master could not escape. Ankle Biter won by KO and The Master was eliminated from the tournament. The Master couldn't compete in the middleweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 8 * Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Champions Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:US Robot Wars Champions Category:Award Winners Category:Middleweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Axlebots Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:US Robot Wars 1994 competitors Category:US Robot Wars 1995 competitors Category:US Robot Wars 1996 competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that drew Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Third Place winners